Time Delay
by The
Summary: This is an AU sliders story where The group is stuck on a world for a loooooooooooooong time


Script 

A/N: Sliders are the property of their original creators and I'm just borrowing them. Enjoy.

Sliding portal opens in the middle of Boston over a pink grass field) 

(Quin, Colin, and Remme slide through on mattress)

Colin: I do not think we are in San Francisco any more

Quin: Or Vegas Bro

Remme: How long are we here anyway

Colin: Six months, twenty-nine days, twenty-two hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds. Nothing like being precise

Quin: There's got some sort of mistake that's an hour off from seven months!

Remme: I think we better get a job and start finding an apartment

(The group sees sign that says, "Welcome to Harvard University") 

Remme: That sign said Harvard so that means we must be in Boston right?

Quin: Either that or they moved the whole school to the West Coast

Colin: What is so renowned about Harvard

Quin: It's rich

Remme: Well, Cue ball lets go and try to find a hotel 

Quin: Yeah I'm Dead

Colin: I agree I could sleep for a week

Later That Night in a Middle Class Hotel

(Quin tosses restlessly in bed while the others sleep soundly)

Quin: Llllliiiiiizzzzzzzzzz!!! Llllliiiiiizzzzzzzzzz!!!

(He calls out painfully which wakes Colin up)

Colin: Quin wake up! 

Quin: Huh

Colin: You were dreaming about Liz I thought that I should wake you up.

(Quin starts to breathe heavily)

Colin: Sorry but it's less painful for both of us this way besides she is probably figuring out a way to get back right now.

Quin: Thanks

In The Hotel Room Next Door

Liz: Thump, bang, crash, Ouch, oh shoot, Maggie

Maggie: Boom, rattle, crash, ssssss, what the, Liz you do realize that we are in the middle of some poor unfortunate person's hotel room 

Maggie: Let's get out of here unless we're only here for about two minutes 

Liz: Wait a minute, this has got to be wrong it says we are here for about seven months, One hour and One second off to be exact

Maggie: What!!!!!! 

Liz: Shhhhhhhhhhh

Maggie: Do you think that the time travel could have effected the portal?

Liz: I don't know but I just did it by hand and the timers correct so I suggest we get out of here, rent a room and worry about it in the morning

Maggie: Yeah

Next Morning In The Guys Hotel Room

Quin: I could have sworn I heard a crash in the other room

Colin: Me too

Remme: Not me I could have slept through a train going through the middle of the room and not known it

Colin: Why don't we go get to the problem at hand; surviving

Quin: He's right

(The group walks out)

Meanwhile in The Room Next Door

Liz: Hope we didn't disturb anyone last night

Maggie: Who Cares 

Liz: You know, I was thinking that maybe I should try and get a job as a substitute college professor. I saw a sign saying that they needed subs for the college desperately and that anyone with a masters could take the bar.

Maggie: That's right you have your masters in mathematics and computer engineering don't you

Liz: They open at nine you want to grab a bite to eat before we go on our job hunts

Maggie: Sure, you buy, Remme's got my walllet

Liz: Charge it to the room. If I get the job I'll start working on the tracking device. 

Maggie: If I find a job I'll start looking at apartments

Liz: Deal

Knock, Knock 

Waiter: Room Service

At The Employment Office

Clerk: NEXT

Liz: Yes I would like to apply for a job as a sub for the college

Clerk: Name

Liz: Elizabeth Ma Cerankoski

Clerk: Age

Liz: 24

Clerk: Degree

Liz: Mathematics and computer engineering 

Clerk: Double-teaming

Liz: Preferably

Clerk: Phone #

Liz: I'm staying at the Hilton, I don't know the #

Clerk: Would you like to do a long term for professor Arturo He'll be out for three months

Liz: Sure

Clerk: I'll give you a call if there is another applicant that wants to double-team. Do you care if it's a rookie? 

Liz: No

Clerk: You start Monday. Be in Room 203 at 7:30 class starts at nine. Thank you and have a nice day. NEXT

Quin: Yes I would like to apply for a job as a sub for the college

Clerk: Name

Quin: (starring off in space) Huh? Oh! Quin Mallory

(lights go out)

Liz: I think maybe he's coming to. Wait no he's just talking in his sleep

(lights go on)

Clerk: Age

Quin: 24

Clerk: Degree

Quin: Mathematics and Physics 

Clerk: Double-teaming

Quin: If possible

Clerk: Phone #

Quin: I'm staying at the Hilton, I don't know the #

Clerk: Would you like to do a long term for professor Arturo He'll be out for three months

Quin: Sure

Clerk: Do you care if it's a rookie? 

Quin: No

(clerk picks up the phone)

Clerk: You start Monday. Be in Room 203 at 7:30 class starts at nine. Thank you and have a nice day. NEXT

Monday Morning

Quin: Of coarse I'm running late

(Quin doesn't recognize her and 9:00 rolls around one student walks in)  
Quin: Hi! I'm Mr. Mallory and I'll be your sub along with Mrs. Liz? Mallory! For the next three months. Are you the only student in this class?

Nicole: Yeah I'm Nicole, can I call her Liz I mean you just did? Besides her last name is Cerankoski in case you didn't know that!

Quin: That's her maiden name how did you know that?

Nicole: It's on the board

Quin: Oh 

Liz: Quin? Nicole, yeah you can call me Liz

Nicole: You look like you up all night what were you doing?

Liz: Tracking (yawn) device, homework

Quin: Did you get it to work?

Liz: No, it didn't travel to well in the first dimension (sarcastic)

Nicole: What are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend?

Quin: More like husband and wife, but we got seperated in a freak time accident

Nicole: Ah, well kiss her already so we can get back to class

(Neither Quin nor Liz moves)

(Police slam door open)

Policewoman: You're under arrest for making a pass at the president's daughter. You young lady are coming with us!

Liz: Take your hands off my Hu boyfriend

Policewoman: Sorry mam but you know that you can't date! The usual decapitation will do!

Liz: No

Police: I guess she got attached to this one 

Liz: Can't you just knee around stomach area and tell dad you decapitated him

(Quin readies himself to die like he has in the past)

Policewoman: Sorry ma'am

(Lights out)

Liz: He may be coming to Maggie get a cloth

Maggie: He's given us a real scare this time

Liz: Yeah

Quin: Liz?

Liz: Yes

Quin: No I don't want to die, being hanged is painful trust me I've been hanged it gives you rope burn!

Liz: He's delusional

Remme: Guess we better let the boy rest

(Lights On)

Liz: Okay, Okay, all he has to do is die right

Police: Yes, although your father does like it to be painful

Liz: Well what if I suggest something more painful than decapitation 

Police: What's that

Liz: A Hanging in time-square at 12:00

Police: Deal

(Liz calls Colin)

Liz: Yes 202 please.

Liz: Hi, Colin?

Colin: Yes, Liz?

Liz: Yeah um can you come to time-square at 11:50 Quin's going to get hanged at 12:00 again

Colin: Why?

Liz: I'll explain later, right now I've got to go try and talk my dad into letting him live but I need you there cut the rope in case I can't.

Colin: I will be there 

Liz: Thanks The police are going to handcuff if I don't get off right now so bye

Back At The White House

Liz: But DAD!!!

Dad: Sorry but you know the rules unless he proposed you. You can't date him

Liz: He did propose to me 

DAD: Well why didn't you say so before 

Liz: I did but those numskulls you call police wouldn't listen

Dad: Oh well he's dead now

Liz: No he's not! I told you that I arranged for him to be hanged, it's less brutal

Dad: So call it off

Liz: No one will listen me

Dad: Fine, Fine, Jerry tell the executioner to call it off

In Sweet 121 B at the Chandler in San Francisco

(Quin who was knocked out cold starts to come to. He starts to feel around his neck)

Quin: I'm alive

Liz: Oh your finally coming to, I thought I might have to break out the smelling salts.

Quin: What happened

(He asked groggily)

Liz: When we slid you were knocked out cold. We checked into the chandler and got you a nice place to rest. I've been at your bedside ever since. That was two days ago.

Quin: Let me see the timer 

(He starts to get up but is too weak)

Liz: We've got another day until we slide, there's no rush.

Quin: You mean we weren't separated by time travel accident?

Liz: No, you said it yourself, you don't believe in time travel. Would you like something to drink I was just about to order some coffee.

Quin: Beer?

Liz: Yeah right, figures 

(Liz picks up phone and orders two coffees)

L J L J L J L J L J L J L J 


End file.
